Chase Davenport
Chase Figgenbottom is a recurring, formerly main, character and extremely smart super-powered superhuman in Elite ANT Force. He is Bree's brother. While in the original series he dated Skylar, he has now married a science prodigy named Tina. Chase is the team's most frequent ally, and appears in every single episode starting with "Prodigious up until "The Reappearing", after that, his appearances were sporadic. He was given Main Character status at the end of season 1. He was the only main character not to consider himself on the team, a position much like Donald's in Lab Rats, and Gus from Mighty Med, if you call a group of superhero doctors and superheroes a team. Also, Lexi was the main character who did not hang with her fellow ANTs in ANT Farm. Everything that has happened during the past two seasons have not happened to him, because Gao created clones of him, and imprisoned him in a jar, which made him not remember anything until the season 2 finale, Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane, which was altered by the spin-off. Chase Gao In the middle of "The Reappearing", it became apparent that Chase was actually Gao. Gao speaks in a deep voice, has red eyes, and makes Chase go mad. Gao would've remain inside of Chase for the remainder of the season, but then the rest of the team, save Kaz the fireball and Adam the blind, went back in time to save him. This resulted in an epic adventure, where Oliver, Bree, Angus, Olive, Chyna, Douglas, Fletcher, and Skylar tried to keep their history on track. Unfortunately, this caused serious consequences, such as Adam's virus expanding to all the other academy students, aside from Taylor, Bob, and Spin.When they returned to the present, they found an alternate universe, where Kaz and Chase are hiding out from Gao-Ricardo, and his evil army of Krane-infected academy students. Fortunately, they went back in time to fix this, but a major error propelled them to the first world war. After a bizarre time there, they discovered Chase was alright in the present, as were the students, but Chase announced he was quitting after they told him how they had to keep Gao-Ricardo alive, so he wouldn't possess him. Chase decided to get a new superpower: Possession Immunity to make sure this didn't happen again. Powers Portal creation- Chase can create portals to trap villains in. Extreme intelligence- Once he lost his bionics, Chase insisted on having a power of smartness. Dirt Tornadoes- Chase can create entire tornadoes of dirt to trap villains. He is extremely annoyed when people mix it up with Bree's ground manipulation. "They're entirely different!" he yells. Disguise Mastery- Chase can become anyone he pleases. Super-strength- Chase received this when he needed to override his liquid bionics. Flight- Chase enjoys showing off his flying skills. Age Change- Chase can also change his and anyone else's ages. Time-travel- Horace outfitted him with this because it was a time machine that got him to the place where he lost his bionics to Olive-who he's held a grudge against ever since. Expert Martial Arts- Chase's favorite power always comes in handy! Possession Immunity- Chase is now immune to getting possessed. Spin-Off Chase becomes main again, living in his own house with Tina and Berry. He took over for Douglas as Adult Back-up for the team, as well as Academy HOH and Team Supervisor\ Head-Mission Trainer. He and Maya get along wonderfully. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Smart Category:Characters with egos Category:Characters Who Originated In Lab Rats Category:Adults Category:Davenport Family Category:Formerly Evil Category:Cloned Category:Main Characters